Night of the Hunters
by WinchesterVivi
Summary: Alex Guerrero was born and raised in the world of hunters and became a warrior. All the things her mother taught her couldn't prepare her when she eventually met up with the Winchester boys and both of their worlds collide. OC/Sam Later on
1. Chapter 1

Title: Night of the Hunters

Rating: T just to be safe

No Spoilers

Warning: Language and violence later on

Summary: Alex Guerrero was born and raised in the world of hunters and became a warrior. All the things her mother taught her couldn't prepare her when she eventually met up with the Winchester boys under some hard circumstances.

Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine and will never be, no matter how many times I wish at 11:11.

The sound of her feet dragging on the floor was one of the few sounds left in the cabin. As she made her wounded body towards the front of the house, she took a look at the blood stained walls, blood sliding slowly down them, eventually ending up in a puddle on the floor. Both hers and...its. She reached up and wiped blood off her glasses, wondering if it was hers or not. The cabin was silent, a complete polar opposite from what it was moments earlier. Sounds of her yelling, it howling and snarling at her. Them both battling it out for the main prize-survival. She gripped the gun in her hand tightly. _Nothing a few silver bullets can't handle._ She pulled the cabin door open slowly. The moonlight shining on the meadow, wind slowly making the reeds near the river sway back and forth. She looks around quickly, having her senses keen to her surroundings. She makes sure the coast is clear before breathing in a sigh of relief. Though it was the reason she had to do this hunt so quickly, she takes in the sight of the full moon overhead, looking at the craters through the dried stains on her glasses. She pictured the moon reflecting off her glasses and eventually, the violet colored pools in her eyes. Making her way towards her car, a sudden breeze makers her hair whip around and caress the left side of her face. The moonlight was disturbed by a rolling cloud. In the distance, a howl rang through the air, making the hair on her neck stand straight up like needles. Squeezing the but of her gun, she counted how many bullets were left in the chamber of her caliber pistol. She quickly scanned the forest around her, eyeing the treeline for any movement or a pair of yellow eyes glairing back at her. After the howl, a few more howls filled the air. Deducting that it was a pack of coyotes, she gets up from her crouching position and makes her way to her car. Opening the trunk, she reaches in and removes the carpet and lifts open the lid to the secret compartment in her trunk. The rolling clouds move away from the moon, making the moonlight cascade and reflect off the various weapons ranging from rosaries in holy water fulles jars to a double barrel shotgun resting next to a machete all gleaming in the night. Grabbing her gun, she reaches for the corrisponding ammo box and releases the magazine. Opening the box, she loads the gun with silver bullits until its fully loaded. She places the gun next to her Beretta and her 357 magnum. Closing the compartment, she slams the trunk close and walks around to the drivers side door of her silver Dodge Charger. Climbing into the drivers seat, she ignites the cars engine, the low rumbles echoing in the meadow. She turns on the radio and hums along to the current song playing on the local rock radio station. Pulling away from the cabin, she looks at it once more from her rearview mirror. Taking out her phone, her eyes dont leave the road as she hits the redial button and puts the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" a tired rough voice answered.

"Job's done" she answered shortly as she turned on to the concrete road, dust plooming behind her, eventually settling back on the dirt road.

"You don't know how much this means to my people Alexandria" the voice replied, sounding more alert now.

"Jake, you saved my mother from a werewolf once, its my turn to return the favor. It's the least i can do. " she said, stiffling a yawn. She checked the car's clock and winced as it read 2:30 am.

"You could have gotten hurt. You are alright though...right?" she smiled at the man's caring personality she remembered him having since she was a teen.

"Yeah I'm good. It got me a couple times but I got it" she said, a smirk crossing her face.

"Getting sloppy there kid" Jake said, chuckling to himself.

"I could have let that thing just keep terrorizing the reservation ya know? Gotten myself a hamburger instead" she said as she passed a sign reading "Now leaving the Yankton Siox Tribe Reservation".

"No you wouldn't...you care too much" Jake said, knowing it was true. She remembered her mother teaching her to care for things, nature, animals...herself.

"True" she said, sighing as she saw a sign showing she was still a good 100 miles away from her crappy motel she called home for a few days.

"Thank you Alexandria, we appreciate it.." Jake said.

"No problem...except there's one thing i have to ask of you"

"Yeah? What is it?" Jake said, confused.

"It's Alex" she said with a smile, one Jake could surely notice before she hung up. She pressed her foot down, the car's engine roaring to life as she sped down the road.

Author's Note: So I'm sorry to you guys who've favorited my other fic but i just lost interest in the wrestling universe. Im in a hunter'verse now. :) . I feel as iff i tried to continue WAOMAH, it wouldnt have the same passion i used to have in it. So im going to try out a new catagory and this catagory in Supernatural. Dont worry, my lovely Alex will meet the Winchester Boys soon...i promise :)

Rate and Review PLEASE!

Mucho Amor~~ Vivi


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Hello everyone! Aha. I love all the story alerts and story favorites people have added Night of the Hunters to. :) It means a lot you guys, honestly. My Alex muse has been shooting my mind with rock-salt and dousing it in holy water, trying to find whats wrong with me from not writing this up faster. So anyway, on with the show, or fiction...or whatever this thing is going to become.

**DISCLAIMER: **Supernatural does not belong to me...never will and never did... :(

Anyway, on with the show, or whatever this fic turns out to be.

Pulling up to the motel, Alex grabbed the hoodie draped on the passenger seat and opened her door. She could hear the electrical hum of the no-name motel's sign she was staying at as the "E" kept flickering on and off. She armed the car and fumbled in her hoodie's pocket, finally finding the key to her motel room. The sound of her boots accompanied the hum as she made her way to the door marked _13. Lucky number. _Opening the door, she carefully stepped over the salt line placed at the door, as well as the one window in the room. Closing and locking the door, she checked everything to see if it was disturbed. _Coast is clear._ Throwing the hoodie on the bed, Alex made her way towards the bathroom. Pulling off her boots, Alex opened the bathroom door and turned the shower on. Waiting for the water to be the right temperature, Alex set her boots to the side and stripped off her clothes. She took a moment to look at herself in the mirror, eying the various scratches and gashes on her body. Taking off her glasses, and setting them on the counter, Alex pulled the shower curtain back and stepped into the warm water's flow, allowing a groan escape from her lips. She hissed softly as the water seeped into the cuts. She breathed in the steam rising in the enclosed space, overflowing into the rest of the small room. Alex carefully scraped dried blood from the wounds, eventually making its way down her body and mixing with the water, making it a light tint of red. Grabbing the bar of soap, Alex rubbed it up and down her upper and mid body, wincing as folds of skin followed the soap before slowly moving back near the wound. After washing the soap away, Alex grabbed her shampoo and poured a generous amount on top of her thick midnight-black hair. After massaging it for a couple of minutes, Alex stepped into the water, closing her eyes as the water cascaded down from her scalp to her toes. After washing all traces of residue down the drain, Alex turned off the shower and pulled the curtain back, a wave of cool air hitting her body, goosebumps covering her arms and legs. She grabbed the dingy questionable towels off the towel rack and wrapped one around her body and her hair.

Grabbing her glasses, Alex walked back into the room and grabbed her bag off the bed and placed it on the table. Zipping it open, she moved her Bersa 380 handgun to the side and took out the first aid kit. Grabbing a packet of anti biotic ointment, Alex ripped it open and poured a small amount on each of her wounds. Eight total on both of her arms, and four on her legs. All of them where bad, but not bad enough to preform a self stitching. The two on her stomach though...that was a different story. Grabbing a threaded needle, Alex slowly stuck it through her skin. Slowly making the needle go through both wounds, Alex gently rubbed the now swollen areas. Reaching back into the kit, she grabbed the roller bandage. Wrapping all the wounds, Alex grabbed the aspirin bottle and took two pills out. Putting them both in her mouth, Alex slowly got up, her body suddenly deciding to be a stiff wreck, and made her way to the kitchen area. Opening the fridge, a cold bottle of beer was waiting patiently for her. Grabbing it, Alex made her way to the singles bed and sat on it, the weak springs coiling under her. Taking a long swig, swallowing the pills in the process, she checked for her switchblade under her pillow. She took precautions and denied any attempt of housekeeping...if this place even had any. Setting her beer on the nightstand, she opened the top drawer and pulled out an old iPod, a small piece she had in common with society. Placing one headphone in, she leaned her head and back against the headboard of the bed, holding her beer in one hand and her iPod in another.

_". . . And during the few moments that we have left, . . . We want to talk right down to earth in a language that everybody here can easily understand."_

Closing her eyes, Alex hummed along to the beginning of the songs guitar riff, slowly drifting to sleep. Finishing off her beer, Alex placed the bottle on the nightstand and turned off the lamp. Leaning down on the bed, Alex let the towel from her head unfold and lay limply beside her head, she made no effort to try and put it back into place. Rolling onto her stomach, Alex moaned as the muscles and joints in her body popped back into place after a long day. Forgetting the only thing she had on was a towel, Alex groaned loudly and cursed at the world and got up. Grabbing her bag, she took out a faded black t-shirt and a pair of underwear. Throwing them on, Alex crawled back into bed. Soon as her head hit the thin pillow, she was out, listening to the last words of the song she was listening.

"_The only thing we have to fear, is fear itself"_

You were partially right Mr. Roosevelt.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

_That better not be my car's alarm_ Alex thought to herself as she opened one blood shot eye. Picking her head up, Alex squinted at her phones screen. _8:30. _

"Shut up you damn spawn of Satan" she muttered as she shut the alarm off. Yawning, Alex threw her legs over the side of the bed, grunting at the stiffness of her legs. Slowly getting up, Alex opened her bag. Grabbing a pair of flared jeans and a black t-shirt, Alex made her way to the bathroom and changed. Brushing her hair, Alex could see the circles under her eyes had subsided a bit, making her smile gratefully. _Now I don't look so dead to the world. _ After brushing her teeth, Alex walked out of the bathroom and gathered all her things. Grabbing a rag, Alex wet it and took it to the window in the room, and took off the various symbols that warded the various monsters and demons of the world away. Sweeping away the salt lines, Alex grabbed her bag and opened the rooms front door.

The slight wind from last night had turned into a stronger fiercer blast. Going to the front desk, Alex checked out of the motel, of course, she wasn't Alex to the owners. Alicia Kensington her I.D read, along with its corresponding credit card. Making her way to her Charger, Alex unarmed the car and opened the left rear passenger door and threw her bag in. Getting into the driver's seat, Alex grabbed the road map that lay in the passenger seat and opened it. Grabbing a pen, she marked the road she was on and checked the route she was headed in. Sioux and south from there. Putting the map back, Alex smiled to herself as she heard her car's engine roar to life. Pulling away from the motel, she selected a CD and put it in the player. She smirked as _Rock You Like a Hurricane by Scorpions _started up. Turning the volume up as far as she could without getting a violation from the police. This was the only alias that didn't have any violations on them. _Damn radar guns..._

Alex drove until the first gas station came up. She eyed her dashboard as she pulled up to the Gas n' Go and stopped at a pump. Alex got out of the car and went inside the station. Inside, she eyes a coffee station in the back and ran towards in, gaining some stares from people inside. Fixing a cup, she grabbed a banana nut muffin and made her way to the register. As she payed for the food and gas, Alex noticed the clerk look at her various bandages, but just kept the act of her being pulled to the latest People magazine cover up. Getting to the car, Alex put her coffee on the roof of the car as she filled the tank. Finishing the muffin off, Alex pulled away sipping her coffee as she made her way towards Sioux Falls.

She couldn't believe it...She drove for 2 hours straight. On weak caffeine too. Thats when her car suddenly decided to let off some steam...literally. Opening the hood of her car, a wall of steam slapped her in the face. Moving away from the car to clean her glasses, Alex eyed a sign up ahead.

_Singer Auto Self Service Salvage Yard _

Alex looks around. The last gas station she passed was ten miles back and the sky was starting to get cloudy. Alex loved rain but she decided against it and decided to go with the salvage yard. Eying her surroundings, Alex made sure nobody was around and opened the trunk. She reached in and grabbed her Barreta and a butterfly knife. She tucked the gun into the waist band of her jeans as well as the knife. Closing the trunk, Alex armed the car and headed towards the entrance of the yard.

The yard was filled with old cars, piled on top of each other, rust overtaking some of them. Looking around, Alex spotted a house with a garage next to it. Carefully walking towards the house, Alex's senses went on high alert subconsciously. Knocking on the door, Alex waited as she heard heavy footsteps coming closer to the door. Alex quickly gave the man a once over. Medium height, beard and a trucker hat.

"Can I help you hon?" he asked. It'd been a while since anyone called her hon...

"My car broke down a block from here. Do you think I can get a number for a mechanic or something?" she said in her most innocent voice. It sounded like the beginning of a crappy horror movie..

"I can tow it here and I can take a look at it. Maybe you find a part you need in these cars." Alex smiled at the man.

"That would be appreciated Mr...?"

"Bobby Singer" he said holding out his hand.

"Alicia Kensington" she says, shaking his hand with hers, smiling.

"Well Alicia, lets go get your car. My trucks over in the garage." Alex followed him to his truck. Usually, Alex would have been on edge about going anywhere with a man she barely knew, but something inside was telling her to trust this man. For some reason she couldn't understand why. As they drove towards her car, Alex couldn't help but smile at the thought of her mom being pissed with her. After all the training, researching and hunting, Alex forgot one of the first things her mother taught her when she was little..._Don't get into cars with strangers Alex_. One; she wasn't a child anymore, though at times she had the maturity level of one. Two; no matter how little she knew about Bobby Singer, Alex couldn't think of him as a stranger...maybe as an uncle she never knew...

Still, she kept her guard up. She never ignored the feeling of the cool metal of the gun and knife tucked inside her clothes. As they unloaded her car, Alex couldn't help but cringe as the arsenal in the trunk rattled as the car hit the ground. It seemed either Bobby Singer needed a hearing aid or he ignored it. They placed the car under a tarp, to shield it from the possible storm that was looming in the distance. Low rumbles of thunder could be heard as she looked under the hood and found out her car's over flow container had a leak in it. It took her a good half hour to find a decent one in the yard to get her to a mechanic in the city. As she worked, she could feel Bobby Singer watching her. She ignored the feeling as got to replacing the part. Just as she placed the new container in, a low rumble filled the air. It was different than the thunder it was more...metallic. Alex looked up and saw a beautiful black 67' Chevy Impala pull into the yard. Fixing her glasses, Alex could see two men in the front. The one driving was shorter than his passenger. His hair was significantly shorter as well. Continuing, Alex hears little raindrops hit the tarp as well as the three men greet each other.

"_You boys serious?" Bobby muttered._

"_Yes. Nothing happened. We stayed up all night on high alert and everything...no signs of any were transforming. No reports of attacks"_

No. They cant be...hunters? Now Alex was on alert. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_ she cursed at herself in her head.

"_Well it was a full moon last night why didn't it strike?" Bobby asked._

Cause I got to it in time...Alex couldn't help but give herself a little credit.

"_It's not like freaking Cujo can choose when to transform right? Thats just- hey Bobby who's that?" _

Alex couldn't help but feel three pairs of eyes on her. She tried as best as she could to ignore them but couldn't tense up as she heard a pair of footsteps come near her. She saw a body stop on the right side of her car and lean against it.

"Car trouble?" the man asked. She looked up and met the greenest pair of eyes she ever seen. The man was very handsome and had a lean muscular build hidden under the leather jacket he was wearing. Alex smirked and looked back at her car.

"Nice detective skills Sherlock" she chuckled, making the man's smile falter a bit.

"Need any help?" Alex shook her head as she finished putting the replacement in place and gathered the tools Bobby let her borrow.

"Nope..all done" Alex said walking over to the tool box that was resting next to the other man. He was...dammit she was starstruck. _Compose yourself Alex._ Dropping the tools back in the box, Alex looked up into the eyes of the man and instantly regretted it. The hazel eyes pierced into her, as if looking into her soul. _Tall fucker..._ Alex looked away and walked back to her car. She couldn't get the man's eyes out of her head.

"You don't like people helping you out or something?", Green Eyes spoke up.

"No I just don't ask for help when the job's ninety-nine percent complete...its pointless." she said closing the hood. "Look at that...one-hundred percent complete" she said smirking.

"Standoffish much?" he said again. Alex had to refrain herself from kicking the guy in the kneecap or something.

"Dean back off..." the other man said in a stern tone.

"Yeah Dean" Alex said, smirking at the look he gave her. Alex took a chance and looked at the other man again and noticed his hair was now damp from the rain.

Dean looked at both of them and walked back to the Impala, muttering something about her "plastic piece of crap"Alex smirked and pictured her car roaring to life and going after this...Dean guy. She was so caught in her mind she didn't notice Jolly Green make his way towards her. A butterfly in her stomach reproduced asexually and created a legion of butterflies.

"Sorry, he goes after anything with a pulse. Sometimes he doesn't think they'll try to ignore his supposed charm."

"Some charm..." Alex mutters.

"My point exactly" he says laughing quietly. He holds out his hand.

"I'm Sam Winchester" he says politely. Alex holds her hand out and as soon as their hands touch, a spark goes through both of them because they both react to it.

"Alicia Kensington" she can't help but lie, she already introduced herself to Bobby.

"Well Alicia, you've already met my brother Dean" he looks over and sees Dean in the Impala blasting what sounds to be ACDC. "You've set a record on how quick anyone has shot him down" he says smiling at the thought.

"Is that so?" Alex said.

"Yeah, your different than the usual girls he finds"

"Different how?" Alex asked, waiting to hear a crappy excuse, but is completely sidelined.

"Well, most chicks don't keep weapons in their waistband."

Author's Note- WoW this one was long to type. I admit, I got distracted so don't sue me :)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey you guys! Long time no see...sorry, I just found out this amazing site called Tumblr, and it distracted me...effectively XD So heres chapter 3 of Night of the Hunters, Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **Supernatural does not belong to me...never will and never did... :(

Alex couldn't believe her eyes. Never once before had anyone...**anyone**, noticed how much of a paranoid bitch she had become since _the accident._ She was on edge, 24/7, never forgetting that there was a voice in her mind saying, _Hey, there's a chance you can get killed today, lets not shall we? _No matter what situation, she had been careful, wearing clothes that were a size larger so that they would be baggy and not tighten and wrap around the shape of the weapon she was carrying. Only trained eyes that knew what to look for could find them, and apparently, Sam Winchester had those eyes. He also had eyes that distracted her from noticing the heavy footsteps that came up behind her. The sound of a gun being cocked actually surprised her.

"Cristo" Dean's deep voice spoke up behind her. Alex smirked and quickly turned around and grabbed the gun out of Dean's hand and pointing it at him, simultaneously pulling out hers and pointing it at Sam. Sam grabbed his gun and pointed his at her. She looked Sam and Dean in the eyes.  
>"Did you two fuckers just try to Cristo me?"<br>"Do you have anything to worry about? You know, like spewing out of that meat suit?" Dean said, holding his hands up in the air. Alex threw Deans gun back at him and lowered hers.  
>"I'm not a demon if that's what you're implying..." Alex said.<br>"then what are you then?" Sam said.  
>" I think the term's humanoid or some shit like that...I'm a human jackasses." Alex said, moving to her car t under that tarp to shield herself from the rain and sat on the hood of the car, wrapping the hoodie closer around her as a breeze came under the tarp and blew her hair around. Sam's expression softened a bit at her actions.<br>" Let's go inside, this storms looking like it's gonna get bad." he said looking at Bobby.  
>"Sam" Dean yelled, shocked.<br>"Dean, she's not a demon, we know that already" Sam defended, sending Dean a look that clearly meant a thousand words. Hell maybe more..  
>"Yeah well there's a hundred different things she could be..." Dean argued.<br>"Look you can do any test known, you're gonna come up with the same result, I'm human..."  
>Dean and Sam looked at her, and then turned to look at Bobby. The rain fell on the brim of his hat and fell off the side.<br>"Let's go inside..." he said. Dean and Sam looked at him  
>"Bobby?" Dean said, eyes wide.<br>"Boy, I was born at night but I wasn't born last night..." he looked at Alex, and took a breath. "Shes nothing but human Dean..." he looked at Alex. He turned towards the house and walked towards it. Dean turned towards Sam. The brothers looked at each other with enough angst to power a small city. Alex felt even a bit awkward as she stood there between the brothers.  
>"Leave those two idjits alone Alicia...they could be there all night long if they could" Alex looked at the boys before she turned to the house. She tucked her gun into her waistband and she walked onto the porch and wiped the mud off her boots before she stepped into the house. The house felt warm, but it felt as if many serious events and arguments happened here. Alex followed Bobby into a room. Alex looked up and smirked at the Devil's Trap painted on the ceiling. Bobby walked back into the room and put a bottle of whiskey on the desk that was littered with papers ranging from demonic omens to profiles on various things from shape-shifters and...dragons? Alex raised an eyebrow at the papers, dragons? Really? Bobby looked at her and took a deep breath.<br>"Hello Alex" he said quietly. Alex's eyes grew wide. What the hell?  
>-NOTH-<br>Sam stared at "Alicia" as she walked towards the house. Sam knew she was human, but he wasn't sure she was a hunter. Once she disappeared into the house. Dean grabbed Sam's jacket and shoved him.  
>"What the hell is your problem Sam? Maybe you forgot she pulled a gun on you? How can you trust her?" Sam shoved him back.<br>" If you didn't go pointing your gun around people, maybe you would get to know people and get to trust them" Sam defended. " And if you didn't forget? You pulled your gun on her first! She was defending herself..." Sam said before heading towards the house.  
>"Maybe you forgot about the last chick you decided to trust" Dean said, making Sam turn around and walk up to him. "Do you think I don't regret that? Because guess what Dean, I do. I regret that I should have listened to you and stopped with the demon blood when I had the chance"<br>"Then why aren't you listening to me now Sam?" Sam looked up into the sky, back towards the house, and back at Dean.  
>"You saw her Dean..she's not like Ruby..she's not a demon. She could have thrown you across the damn yard if she was, but she didn't Dean." Sam said quietly as he turned and headed to the house. Dean followed him close behind him.<br>-NOTH-  
>Alex took the shot of whiskey Bobby passed her. They both silently raised their glasses to each other in a silent salute and downed them. The glasses hit the table as the boys came in through the door. Alex smiled as Sam shook his hair, the raindrops flying in random directions. Dean ran a hand through his short hair, till no rain was visible. Alex turned to Bobby and smiled.<br>"They're just like Frank huh Bobby?" Alex said laughing at the boys who had a shocked expression on their faces.  
>"Frank was such a damn baby! Full breed red nosed pit-bull and the damn thing acted like a lapdog." Bobby said shaking his head. " Damn thing would run outside and run around in the rain, come in to your mom's house, shake and leave a puddle of rain and mud."<br>"Mom would get so mad at him, once he played those damn puppy-dog eyes on her though, little fucker would get off easy" Alex laughed. Dean cleared his throat and folded his arms across his chest.  
>"Are we interrupting something here?" They both had shocked expressions on their faces. "Bobby, you know her?"<br>Alex turned around and looked at Dean and back at Bobby. "You wanna tell them or should I?"  
>Bobby looked at the boys and back to Alex. He looked at Alex, and smiled.<br>"Alright," she said, and stood up, looking at the boys. "Alicia Kensington is one if the many fake names printed on my fake ID's." Dean looked at Sam and looked back at Alex. "Don't act like you don't have them..." she turned to Bobby and sighed. "My real name is Alexandria Guerrero" The boys looked at her.  
>"How do you know Bobby?" Sam asked.<br>"I knew her and her momma a long time ago. She was a little tyke last time I saw her" Bobby said, rubbing her head playfully, her hair flying out of place.  
>"Are you a hunter Alex?" Dean said. Alex looked up at Dean and smirked.<br>"I was born into this...it runs in my blood...so yes I am a hunter." Alex said looking outside just as a lightning strike lit up the night sky.  
>"We're your parents hunters Alex?" Dean asked. Apex looked up at Bobby who sent her a somber look.<br>Alex took a deep breath, emotionally steadying herself.  
>"I never knew my dad, Bobby here was the closest thing me and my brother had to a father."<br>"Brother?" Sam asked.  
>"My older brother, Jesus" Alex said, pulling out her wallet. She took out a small photo and handed it to the boys. Sam and Dean looked at the picture of a young woman. Her expression soft, yet strong. On her lap were a pair of small children. The boy was older than the girl by a couple years. The boy had a protective arm around the little girl who was clinging onto him. The boys handed the picture to Bobby and looked at Alex.<br>"Where are they?" he asked quietly.  
>"I haven't seen my brother for 5 years. He just disappeared one day...all of his trails went cold all of a sudden" Alex said quietly, tears threatening to fall as Bobby gave her the photo back.<br>"And your mom?" Dean asked quietly. Alex put the photo away and put the wallet back in her pocket.

"A couple months ago, we were on a hunt, a couple were's were terrorizing a small town. Mom took care of one who got the upper hand on my ass." Alex said, shocked she let it even happen. "But she didn't see the other one behind her...by the time I took it out, she was gone..." she ended quietly. After a few moments of silence, Alex looked up at Bobby who had a sad look in his eyes. _One of his friends is gone..._

Looking up at the boys, Alex spoke suddenly. "You boys should get out of those clothes...don't want to catch a cold..." The boys looked at her, shocked at her caring mood after retelling her biggest tragedy.  
>While Alex had to wait until she had chance to go back to the hotel, the boys went upstairs to change out of their suits, which were now soaking wet, making their clothes cling to their muscles, something Alex sure as hell noticed, and it made her slightly embarrassed if they noticed too. She shook the image put of her head with the help of another shot of whiskey. She wasn't looking for a relationship, hell how could she. She was too damn busy to settle down with a guy, she was never in one place for more than a week, and two; who the hell was going to want to be with a chick who hunts things that go bump in the night? By the time the boys got back, the storm had gotten worse. There was a fluttering sound and a man suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. Alex thought she saw the shadow of a pair of wings behind the man but dismissed it.<br>"Cas?" Dean said quickly. The man looked around the room frantic-like and his eyes stopped on Alex.  
>"Am I disturbing?" he said in a low rough voice.<br>"Cas, this is Alexandria Guerrero" Sam said. " Alex, this is Castiel...he's an Angel" Alex looked at him, pools of purple staring at clear blue eyes, piercing looking into her soul. Hell maybe literally. So I guess those were wings..  
>" Cas, why are you here?" Dean said. "Something going on upstairs?"<br>Castiel looked around the room. "I came as quick as I could. Something is coming."  
>Sam and Dean looked at each other quickly.<br>"What's coming Cas?" Sam asked. Alex tensed up and thought of the weapons in the car. If these two were hunters, she was sure they had a stash in their car. Alex made her way towards the front door.  
>"Alex wait!" Sam called out, running after her. Alex looked out of the door's window. Her Charger and the Impala were there sitting, arsenal waiting for them. Sam came up behind her, Dean, Cas and Bobby's voices could be heard discussing a plan in the other room.<br>"What are you doing?" Sam said, looking outside.  
>"If somethings coming, we're gonna need what's in those cars..." Alex said quietly. She pulled out her gun and cocked it. She looked up at Sam, eyes meeting each others. A quick shock went through her as lightning lit up his eyes. She felt something she hadn't felt since she was younger. Sam looked back into the room and back at Alex. He opened his jacket and pulled out his 9 mm handgun. He walked back into the living room and looked at Dean. Dean looked at Sam, their conversation ending.<br>"I need the keys Dean..." Sam said quickly. Dean looked at Alex and quickly at Sam, before quickly grabbing the keys out of his jacket. He threw them at Sam, which he caught in the air. He turned and headed towards the door. Dean looked at Alex before he nodded at her. She nodded back at him and headed to the door. She heard Dean grab a shotgun and make his way behind them. Sam stopped at the door and looked back at them. He opened the door, the rain now louder, the wind now stronger. Faster. He quickly ran towards the Impala, and Alex made her way quickly and swiftly to her Charger while Dean kept and eye out from the porch. She opened the trunk and quickly grabbed the large bag she had inside. She threw in various weapons inside. She was about to close the trunk when she heard one of the many old cars creak. A man flew out at her from behind a car. Alex ducked and rolled out of the way.  
>"Alex!" Sam yelled, but the heavy rain drowned out the sound. Getting back up, Alex shook her hands to get the mud off. Looking at the vamp, she saw the mans eyes flash red and a row of various fangs sliding out in his mouth. Alex eyed the trunk and bag, cataloging where her machete was at.<br>"Sam!" Alex heard Dean yell after Sam got ambushed by a rather feisty woman. She hissed at him, showing her fangs. Damn vamps. Alex kicked the man in the midsection and reached for the bag. The man grabbed her wrist and twisted it painfully. Alex let out a small scream and elbowed the man in the face. He staggered a bit, giving Alex enough time to grab the machete, just as the man lunged at her. Alex pulled up the machete horizontally, the man's speed giving it enough force to drive the blade into his chest. The ran poured on them as they locked up.  
>"Too low sweetheart" the man said smiling. He reached out and grabbed a fistful of Alex's hair. He pulled her neck back and leaned in, smelling her. Droplets of rain fell on her neck, tickling her. The man saw her swallow, looking at her jugular. The man's eyes flashed with hunger.<br>"You smell delicious"  
>"Yeah? It's my shampoo, too bad you won't be able to enjoy it for long." Alex said as slid the machete out of the man's chest and brought it up, driving it quickly trough the man's neck. His eyes went wide before he backed away. Alex swig the machete again and took the head clean off the man's shoulders. Blood splattered on the cars around them, but got washed away. The body fell onto it's knees and then to the ground, rain puddles forming around it. The head rested near the man's waist on it's side, rain pouring in his open mouth. Alex looked up as Sam and Dean skidded to a stop a few feet away from the body.<br>"You OK?" Dean asked, shotgun at his side.  
>"I'm good, can't say the same for this guy" she said calmly. Her machete rested at her side, rain sliding down it and washing the blood off, pooling on the ground next to her feet.. Taking off her glasses, Alex raised them into the sky, using the rain to clean the lenses. Wiping them on her shirt, Alex scanned the boys to see if they were hurt.<br>"You two OK?" She noticed Sam had a gash on the side of his head while Dean had a scratch on his cheek.  
>"Come on, let's get you guys cleaned up" she said, moving towards the car. Trying to pick up the bag, Alex yelled and grabbed her wrist.<br>"What? What's wrong?" Sam said, stepping towards her. Grabbing her wrist gently, Sam ran his hand over it.  
>"He must have sprained or something. Can you move it?"<br>Alex moved it, and instantly regretted it. She grabbed the bag with her other wrist and headed towards the house. Dean and Sam walked up to her sides. Dean reached over and grabbed the bag from her hands. Alex looked at him and smiled.  
>"What are you doing with my bag?" Alex said as he slung it around his shoulder.<br>"No worries" he said slyly, rain pouring down the side of his cheek. "Just looking" he said, opening the door to the house for them. They quickly made their way into the foyer as Bobby walked up to them. Cas looked at them from the living room.  
>"All is well?" he said, looking at the boys. He eyed Alex as she put her machete on the table.<br>"Thanks for giving us a heads up" Sam said to Cas, also putting his weapon down.  
>"Hey Cas, you wouldn't mind zapping Alex to grab her stuff would you?" Bobby asked. Alex looked down. Her jacket was soaked through and her clothes were sticking to her body, making her jeans particularly hard to move in.<br>"I can go back to my motel, I've driven through rain before...no big deal..." she said, shrugging.  
>"No, too risky" Sam spoke." There could be more of those out there.." Alex nodded in agreement.<br>"I guess It would be appreciated," she said, looking at Cas. "if it's not too big of a deal.." Cas nodded and silently walked over to Alex. Alex stood still as he reached towards her and grabbed her arm.  
>"What is the location of your motel?" he asked. Alex looked at him as she said the address of the motel. Her stomach felt as it rose into her throat as she suddenly appeared in the middle of her room. She looked back at Castiel as he looked around the hotel room, observing quietly as she started to grab her things. The only sound was her shoes squishing out the water as she took each step. She could feel Castiel's eyes watching her but she ignored it as best as she could. She grabbed her things and turned to Castiel.<br>"Anything you wanna say to me?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. She knew Castiel had more than enough power to destroy her with a snap of his fingers, but none the less, she hated when people weren't upfront with her. Human or not. He eyed her before speaking.  
>"I have grown close to the Winchesters, and I know they have a history of trusting people and ending up being betrayed." Alex smirked and nodded, knowing what the angel was implying.<br>"I don't know if you guys have been watching, but I'm not a betrayer." Alex said seriously. "I'm the betrayed. I'm not going to hurt somebody when I've been hurt many times before." They stared at each other before Cas nodded, before closing his eyes and reaching up and grabbing a hold of her shoulder once again. They landed in the middle of Bobby's living room once again. The boys were pulling out First Aid kits from their bags. They turned around when they heard the whoosh of air come from Cas. Alex turned towards Bobby and smiled.  
>"Where's your bathroom Bobby? I smell like blood, rain and mud"<br>Bobby nodded. "Upstairs, first door on the right. Towels are in the closet" Alex nodded and headed upstairs. She didn't mind taking a shower here. Hell, the motels bathroom was probably dirtier than Bobby's. She placed her things on the counter and jumped in the shower. Once she washed all the mud off her clothes, she stripped out of them. She squeezed the water out and hanged them on the curtain rod. She quickly went through her routine and was soon done. She wrapped her hair in a towel and dried off with another. She changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a T-shirt. Drying her hair, she unwrapped the towel and hung it on the towel rack. She grabbed her wet clothes and walked out of the bathroom. Heading downstairs, she heard Sam grunt and Dean slap his arm.  
>"Stop being such a little bitch Sam, I gotta get these stitches in." Dean argued. "You're not fucking 10 anymore" Alex shook her head at the brothers and cleared her throat. The two turned and looked at her.<br>"The needle is too big..." she stated. She scratched his ass not gashed." She opened her bag and grabbed her first aid kit. She pulled out a small needle, smaller than the ones the boys were using. She looked at the gash on Sam's face. The gash wasn't as big as they probably were used to having, but still was pretty deep. She motioned for Dean to sit down on the couch. Not checking if he did, she turned around back to Sam.  
>"Stay still," She said softly as she carefully reached over and laid her hand on Sam's cheek. She grabbed the needle with her other hand. She pierced his skin and winced when Sam let out a small hiss. She continued and quickly but safely stitched Sam up.<br>"Thanks" Sam said, reaching for a towel. Before he knew it, Alex had grabbed the rubbing alcohol and poured a small steady stream on the side of Sam's face, carefully shielding his eyes with a piece of cloth.  
>"Ahh fuck!" he cursed. Alex dried off the area and set the cloth down.<br>"There..all better" she said, a small smile on her face. Sam looked over at Dean as he came back by the room with 3 beer bottles in his hand.  
>"That was quick." he said, handing each one of them a bottle. Dean wouldn't say it, but he thought it would interesting to have Alex around. <p>


End file.
